Goliath
Creation Myth Long ago, Kivaki the Ram-Lord created the Goliath in his image, to have a race of people to teach his love for the outdoors and sport. Having instilled in them all he knew, he sent the Goliath out across the multiverse, to apply their knowledge directly, and to spread it to others. Outlook Despite having been enslaved for hundreds of years, most Goliath are optimists, choosing to believe that the worst of things have passed, and that their lot in life, for the entire race, as well as the individual, will soon be improving. They help perpetuate this belief with a deep connection to their deity, and a silent and stoic resolve and demeanor. Combining the two, messianic belief has been heavily ingrained into Goliath society. Description Goliath have skin that ranges from dark brown to light tan, mottled with dark and light patches, that are said to be indicative of their fate. Lithoderms, small bone and skin growths as hard as pebbles, dot their skin, and are especially prominent on their backs, which is covered entirely in lithoderms, giving off the effect of Goliath having shells. Men and women both stand between 7 and 8 feet tall, on average, and weigh between 280 and 340 pounds. Their eyes generally are either blue or green, and there is very little variation in hair color- black, which white setting in during their older years. Goliath Characters Goliath, because of their enslaved status, have very few outlets to express themselves. Because of the physical nature of their enslavement, as well as the relative ease to hone strength and martial prowess, Barbarians and Fighters are most common. Magicians of any kind are prohibited by their Dream Dwarf overlords. Despite this prohibition, Goliath Clerics exist in secret. Favored Class Because of their prodigious strength, the Favored Class of Goliath is the Barbarian. Aspects of the Barbarian class, such as illiteracy, fast movement, and the lack of heavy armor, naturally occur in Goliath society. Prestige Classes Few Prestige Classes are prevalent in Goliath society, but, invariably, those that are tend to gravitate towards martial classes and are able to be passed on from teacher to student without much hardship and hassle. Society In the past, Goliath lived semi-nomadic lives in and around the mountains and canyons of Nilgoav Island. As such, they developed tribal governing structures, with each tribe varying from another, depending on location and circumstances. Since the arrival of the Dream Dwarves, and their subsequent enslavement at their hands, Goliath society has settled down considerably, and different tribes were forcibly merged by their overloads. Though the various tribes that once existed do not any longer, most Goliath still recognize their existence, and consider themselves belonging to specific tribes. The race as a whole is fairly competitive, a trait that has served their Dream Dwarf overlords very well over the centuries. Goliath are constantly holding competitions between each other, concerning just about anything. Personal pride is an important thing, and individuals will go through great lengths to preserve it. Despite some of the things they have been subjected to over the past few centuries- or because of it- most Goliath are humble, and optimistic. They do not gloss over the smallest beneficial detail. They return any gesture of compassion, friendship, or kindness tenfold. Small acts of charity are charity nonetheless, and should be nurtured and cared for, like a delicate flower, to allow it to grow into something larger, and more beautiful. Many Goliath consider religion the only reason they have been able to survive such bondage so optimistically. Even thought the Dream Dwarves have outlawed the Goliath’s ability to openly worship their deities, their worship continues “underground”, in secret. Among the Goliath, a strong messianic tradition has developed, where, one day, a Goliath savior will appear and lead the race to freedom. Generally speaking, Goliath are not very violent and warlike, despite their large size and appearance. When faced with a challenging opponent, most are apt to move on, rather than face down the challenge. This is one reason why the Dream Dwarves were able to enslave the Goliath so quickly, so easily, and so completely. Compiling to the situation was that the Goliath shunned and exiled all those who broke the stance of solidarity, in peacefully resisting the Dream Dwarves. Goliath art and decoration is somewhat minimalist. Despite having the theoretical capacity to do better, most pictures are in stick figure format, with sharp, precise geometric patterns, and dull colors, if any are even used at all. The same can be said for their clothing- most clothing is fairly unisex, and can be found in earth tone colors, made from leathers, animal hides, and goat wool. The Dream Dwarves prevent the Goliath from celebrating their traditional holidays, because such celebrations would cut into the time it took to mine the mountains, but the Goliath find ways to celebrate in secrecy. The most holy day of the year is known as the ‘Feast of the Ram’, where each tribe ceremonially slaughters and serves a ram or goat. In the past, this ceremony was lavish with pomp and circumstance. Currently, often the feat is nothing more than individuals secretly killing an animal, and passing pieces of its meat to others. While this is a far cry from past celebrations, the Goliath take pride in the fact that they continue celebrating their cultural holidays, even in the face of opposition. Language and Literacy The native language of the Goliath is known as Gol-Kaa. The language uses only thirteen different sounds, and as such, a limited amount of available syllables that can be used. Because of this, most words are fairly long. Originally, the language had no written form, but since the coming of the Dream Dwarves, the Goliath have adapted the use of the Dwarven alphabet. The language itself is entirely phonetic, allowing easy spelling transition between oral Gol-Kaa and written Dwarven. Goliath Magic and Lore Magic is an importance force within Goliath society, especially in the past. While the Goliath were a nomadic people, magical spells designed to discover or create food and drink were often important. As such, those who can wield magic are given a great deal of respect within society. Magicians of all kinds are still afforded a great deal of respect within Goliath society, though they live secretive existences, with the Dream Dwarves outlawing their practices. Spells and Spellcasting Clerics dedicated to Kivaki, Druids, and Shaman are the most common magicians found within Goliath society. All three occupy important parts of Goliath tribal society, normally as either leaders, or advisers to leaders. Bards also occupy important parts of Goliath society, passing down and preserving the stories of their race through the ages. Magicians are drawn towards spells related to the elemental power of earth. Magic Items Mundane things given the special blessings of a priest or priestess are the most common magical items found in Goliath society. Arcane magicians are not as common in their society as Divine magicians, so items created by Arcane magicians are fairly far and few in-between. Such items are kept secret from the Dream Dwarves. Goliath Deities and Religion The chief deity of the Goliath is Kivaki, the Ram-Lord. According to their legends, it was Kivaki who created the Goliath, and taught them all they know about woodsmanship and outdoor survival, and still watches over them in their bondage. Because open worship is not permitted by their Dream Dwarf overlords, no formal consecrated temples exist. Secret shrines, where individuals can pay homage to Kivaki do exist, and are used. Such shrines exist within the wilds of the Opaleis Desert, or within homes, where Dream Dwarves are not likely to find them. Relations with Other Races The Goliath have very little relations with others, other than their Dream Dwarf taskmasters. They get along amiable enough with them, given that they have been controlling Goliath society for so long. Because the Goliath have nearly fully accepted the idea that Dream Dwarves control their society, it is very rare that they act out against the Dwarves, and because of that, it is very rare that the Dream Dwarves discipline the Goliath. The Goliath have always gotten along amiably enough with Humans. The competitive drive in both races, along with the drive to conquer all challenges makes the two very similar, in that respect. Only Goliath that have escaped Nilgoav Island have encountered Humans, though- their island has never been colonized by Humans, and has been fiercely protected by the Dream Dwarves since taking it over. Goliath Equipment Traditionally, Goliath society was hunter-gatherer, so the Goliath have developed numerous traditions that are relevant to moving from place to place. While they never developed the capacity to mine and process the metal ores beneath the mountains they live in on a large scale, they are skilled tanners, leatherworkers, flintknappers, and outdoorsmen. Despite their size and strength, the nomadic life has always called for individuals to carry little, as not to weigh themselves down. Arms and Armor Leather or bone armor are just about the heaviest types of that will be worn by the average Goliath. While they do have a few smithies among them, armor is not what they make, because metal armor impedes movement, not a good idea on the mountains they live on. Rather, the few Goliath smithies who exist use their skills to produce metal weapons, such as swords or axes. Since the Dream Dwarves enslaved the race, their metallurgy techniques have been taught to the Goliath, and more and more forges constructed to create metal items, for use in defense and to trade to others. Animals and Pets Goliath keep many creatures as pets, and it gives them pleasure to give affection to, and receive affection from these creatures. Mountain lizards, rams, and mountain goats are the most common pets that individuals care for. Because of their deity, and their general culture, Goliath feel a special kinship with mountain goats and rams. Generally speaking, pets are considered part of an individual’s tribe, and are treated accordingly. Abilities and Racial Features +4 Strength, -2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution Goliath are massively muscled, but their bulk sometimes gets in the way when they are trying to be nimble. Goliath base land speed is 30 feet. Medium: As medium creatures, Goliath have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. However, see the powerful build description for more details. Monstrous Humanoid: As monstrous humanoids, Goliath are proficient with all simple weapons, but they have no proficiency with armors or shields. Powerful Build: The physical statue of Goliath allows them to function as if they were one size category larger. Whenever a Goliath is subject to a size modifier, or special size modifier for an opposed check, the Goliath is treated as one size category larger, if it is advantageous. A Goliath is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attack is based on size can affect it. A Goliath can use items designed for creatures one size larger than it without penalty. However, it retains the space and reach of a Medium creature. The benefits of this racial trait stack with the effects of effects, powers, and spells that change the subject’s size category. Mountain Movement: Because Goliath practically live on the ledges and cliffs of the most forbidding mountains, they are particularly adept at negotiating mountain hazards. They can make standing long jumps and high jumps as if they were running long jumps and high jumps. A Goliath can engage in accelerated climbing without taking a –5 penalty on the Climb check. Acclimated: Goliath are acclimated to life at high altitudes. They don’t take penalties for altitude described in the Mountain Travel section of the Dungeon Master’s Handbook. Unlike other denizens of the mountains, Goliath do not lose their acclimation to high altitudes even if they spend a long time at a lower elevation. Goliath receive a +2 bonus on Sense Motive checks because of their proficiency in reading the nonverbal body language cues of others. Automatic Languages: Gol-Kaa. Bonus Languages: Dwarven, Terran, Giant Favored Class: Barbarian Level Adjustment: +1